


til the morning light

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding the high from one of her first hunts, Jo and her buddies keep heading towards California to meet up with some old friends. While the boys find a party, Jo's distracted by a blonde with a gorgeous smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnrarepairs/profile)[**spnrarepairs**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnrarepairs/) exchange for [](http://psychedelicammo.livejournal.com/profile)[**psychedelicammo**](http://psychedelicammo.livejournal.com/). Includes shades of the following prompts: _Women with guns, feelings, biting/hickies, Regina Spektor's Samson_. Pilot Episode AU. Beta'd by [](http://chaosraven.livejournal.com/profile)[**chaosraven**](http://chaosraven.livejournal.com/) ♥

  
Jo can't remember the last time she had to sit for so long. Twenty-four hours of driving crammed in the past thirty-six, with Shawn and Jake switching off every time they had to stop for gas and energy drinks. They had made it in time though, a haunting in Lovelock, Nevada that could have ended a lot messier than it did. All three of them had been flying high off the endorphins, and Jo can pinpoint that moment as when it started to twist downhill.

Shawn had remembered some friends out in California, Jake decided he wanted to try the weed and Jo just wanted to stand in the ocean. Shawn claimed an amazing - yet belated - Halloween party would be waiting for them at the end of the highway, and that they had to make it there that night. They had pushed on another six hours before finally making it to Palo Alto, stiff-legged and staggering once they tumbled out of the truck.

It took Shawn a couple of tries before finding the right house, but now that they're all finally being welcomed in with open arms. Jo hangs back, not used to the freely shown intimacy in the room; people piled on each other on the couches, chairs and floor. There's low lighting but it's still dark enough for people to be comfortable sliding hands up shirts and down pants, and the music isn't quite loud enough to drown out all the noises.

"Hey there sweetie, haven't seen you around before," the voice is close to her ear, hits her after the stench of liquor does and she shies away from the man leaning towards her. "What's your name?"

Jo ducks away from him, five steps backwards before she's stumbling over someone's foot. She mumbles out an apology before making her way to the other side of the room, wanting to get as far away from that guy as she can.

She goes through the first doorway she comes to, ducking into the small kitchen. The counters are covered with boxes of beer and Jo raises an eyebrow at the cheap selection. She feels awkward just standing in the kitchen though, so she ends up grabbing a bottle, leaning against the counter and opening it with her ring.

A couple of people drift in and out of the kitchen, grabbing more beer but not paying Jo any mind. She starts to settle in, trying not to think about where she's sleeping tonight or the long drive facing them in the morning.

Someone stumbles in, and Jo does her best to hide her face, tipping the bottle up as she drinks. But when she lowers it the girl's still there, a soft smile on her face.

"Hiding out in here?" She asks Jo, and Jo can feel the flush rising in her cheeks. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, that's why I'm here. It's not a lot of fun out there right now."

Jo nods, taking another sip of beer. "Yeah... So, you go here?"

"Yeah. I'm Jess, by the way." She reaches a hand out, and Jo swaps her beer to her other hand before shaking Jess'. "Are you new?"

"Jo, and nope. Just visiting with some friends. I think they're still around somewhere."

"Got any plans, other than this?"

Jo shakes her head. "I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, to be honest. Not my normal scene."

"You wanna take off?" Jess asks with a grin.

"Sure, why not? Where to?" Jo tips her beer up to finish it off. She sets it in one of the paper bags on the floor, already half-full of cans and bottles.

"Umm, my place? " Jess lowers her gaze for a moment. "We've got some leftovers, with the holiday and all that. I mean, if you wanted to. It'd just be you and me, my boyfriend's out of town til late tonight. Not as exciting as here, but it's also free of drunken assholes."

Jo's brain freezes for a moment, caught on the realization that she's being invited to her first college party. Her first party, really, never mind the fact that it's going to be just her and Jess. Her stomach flips the same way it did the morning she started eighth grade, and she realizes she's been staring.

"That sounds great," and she does her best not to come off as too eager.

"I'm a couple blocks away." Jess straightens up, looking at Jo. "Need to grab anything before we leave?"

Jo coughs back a laugh, shaking her head. "Nope, I'm good." Her wallet's snug in her back pocket, second and third IDs hidden inside the lining, her cell's tucked in a front pocket and when she flexes her calf the muscles push against the leather strap holding her daddy's blade close.

"Let's go, then."

\-----

Jo tries not to stare when they get to Jess' apartment. Everything seems so _normal_ which is both exciting and slightly nerve-wracking. Jo knows how to deal with drunk men itching for a fight, how far to lean forward to up her tips and how to get keys from the sloppy drunks without them even noticing. Sitting on a couch and hanging out? Just a smidge out of her comfort zone.

Jess leans against the doorway to the living room. "What'll you have?"

"Whiskey, straight up." Jo answers out of habit, and cringes when Jess chuckles.

"We have beer?"

"Oh god, yeah, sorry. That'd be great." Jo can feel the flush rising in her cheeks and she rubs at her face. She can hear Jess moving around in the kitchen, opening cupboards and the familiar clink of glasses and wonders if she should offer to help.

She hears a small crash and Jess swearing, and when Jo makes her way through the beaded curtain she sees Jess on her hands and knees, picking up ice fragments from the floor.

"You okay?" Jo drops to her knees to help out, the chips quickly melting in her palm.

"Yeah, it just caught me off guard. But look what I found," Jess smirks at Jo as she stands up and grabs a bottle from the counter. "Leftover vodka. Not quite whiskey, but closer than beer."

Jo grins. "That sounds like a great plan."

\----

Three shots in and Jo's happily buzzed, not used to letting herself let go like this. Jess tips her second shot up in the air, her fingers waving as the glass empties and Jo's tempted to reach out and grab them. She hasn't noticed a girl like this in awhile and the feeling makes her stomach twist and her smiles even wider. The alcohol makes it easier to shed any inhibitions and she finds herself almost leaning up against Jess.

"Fuck," Jess smiles at Jo. "It's been awhile. I forgot we even had any hard liquor."

"Mmm," Jo nods. She's torn between tongue-tied and over sharing, and is thankful that at least Jess finds some of her bar stories funny.

"Something wrong?" Jess leans in closer, tucks her feet up underneath her thighs and Jo has to remind herself not to stare.

"Just haven't really done this before," Jo reaches out for the bottle to pour another shot. "Hang out and talk."

A predatory grin crosses Jess' face. "We could play a game."

Jo tries not to choke on her shot. "What sort of game?"

"How about a drinking game? Never Have I Ever? That's easy enough."

"Sure, why not?" Jo feels the alcohol kicking in, encouraging her on. "Never have I ever gone home with a stranger."

Jess laughs and takes her shot. "Never have I ever invited someone over who I just met at a party."

"Not fair, you stole my idea." Jo sticks her tongue out and picks up the bottle. The vodka warms her up, and she settles herself against the couch, embolden by Jess' laughter. "Never have I ever... kissed a girl."

Jess pouts as she reaches for the bottle, offering it back to Jo after she's taken her shot. Jo stares for a moment before shaking her head. "Wait, you haven't?" Jess asks.

Jo ducks her head, cheeks heating up. She can feel the couch shift, and then warm fingers cup her chin. When Jo looks up, Jess is right there, kneeling in front of her with a bemused smile.

"But you've wanted to?" Jess' voice is low and sends a shiver down Jo's spine.

Jo licks her lips before nodding and watches Jess' eyes track the movement.

Jess leans in closer. "Close your eyes and relax," she murmurs, and Jo does so, heart hammering in her ears. There's a light touch against her lips, faint enough that Jo thinks she's imagining it. She reaches out, grasping at Jess' shirt and whimpers. She's rewarded with a soft moan as Jess licks into her mouth, slick and hot and perfect. One hand tangles in Jess' hair as Jo aims for more contact, her skin prickling for more.

Jo whines when Jess pulls back, and Jo looks at her, slightly dazed. "Do I take a shot now then?" She asks with a smug look, and Jess laughs at her, handing her the bottle.

Jo takes a long drink, and when the alcohol hits her system she allows herself to fall into it, slumping back on the arm of the couch. Jo's fingers snag Jess' hand and she pulls her closer, til Jess is straddling her legs.

Jess leans forward, hands braced on either side of Jo's head, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She kisses a line down Jo's neck. Jo shivers at the touch, then just tilts her head up and over to bare her throat.

"Not fair," Jo mutters. Her hands reach up to grasp at Jess' belt, and one hand keeps going, thumbing up over ribs til she reaches satin fabric. Jess moans when Jo cups her breast, teasing the nipple through the thin fabric.

"Brat." Jo can feel Jess smile when she says it, but she's not expecting the sting of Jess' teeth, or the way Jess kisses the pain away and then does it all over again. Jo arches up against her, whimpering out when she feels the bruise growing. Her hands slide down to grab at Jess' ass, to try and pull her in tighter.

Jess nods when Jo's fingers pause on the button on her jeans, and the drag of the zipper seems to go on forever. Jo's fingers start to slip in when her phone beeps at her from the coffee table. Jess whines when Jo pulls away as she reaches for it. It's Jake, wondering where she is and if she can meet them at the truck. Jo feels her heart sink.

"It's my friends. They need a ride..." Jo trails off, pulling back to wriggle back in under Jess, to slide a hand around her waist and pull her close again.

"Yeah, I should probably clean up. Sam's supposed to come back sometime tonight."

Jo freezes at the boyfriend's name. "Is this something he'll get pissed about?"

Jess shakes her head. "He'll just be jealous that he wasn't here for it." She smiles. "It'll be fine, stop looking at me like that."

Jo straightens her shirt, does her best to cover the mark on her neck. Jess is staring at her with a pleased smirk on her face, and Jo gives up, sticking her tongue out.

"Call me, next time you're in town." Jess asks as she watches Jo gather her few belongings, and walks Jo to the door. The cold air wakes Jo up, and she nods.

"I'll try not to break your heart." Jo keeps her tone teasing, but there's a look in Jess' eyes she can't quite make out. "Promise."

\----

Jo wakes up in the backseat of the truck with a crick in her neck. The guys are already awake and out of the vehicle, and as Jo sits up she can see them heading back towards her.

"Some guy said there's a bunch of police and fire trucks on the other side of the school. Think we should check it out?"

Shawn and Jake insist on sticking around once they determine there was actually a fire on campus, and Jo admits she's curious too. She finds herself holding her breath the closer they drive, and once Shawn parks she's the first one out, running out to the yellow ticker tape.

"What happened?" The building is scorched, but even from a distance Jo can see the focal point of the flames, high up on the roof. There's a small crowd milling about, whispering and pointing to the charred wood.

Jo's heart stops, and she can vaguely hear Shawn and Jake talking behind her. She doesn't realize she's tipping over before her name's shrieked out and arms are wrapping around her, holding her up.

Jo turns her head to hide from it all and is suddenly overwhelmed by vanilla and warmth and Jess sobbing against her shoulder saying, "It was Sam, god he was in there and I couldn't do anything."

"I thought he was out of town."

Jess leans back, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. "I thought so too. But he was there..." She trails off and Jo can see the tears starting to well up again. "He was on the ceiling, Jo. It doesn't make any sense. And he saw me. Right before the fire started up around him."

Jo can feel the guys shifting closer behind her, ears perking up at Jess' descriptions. This isn't the first time they've heard of similar signs. She pulls Jess close again. "We can help, if you want," she whispers. Jo can feel Jess tense up in her arms before nodding her head.

"I can't stay here anymore..."

\---

Twenty-four hours is different from the backseat of the truck this time around. Jo trails one hand out the window while she idly plays with Jess' hair; the other girl stretched out along the bench seat with her head in Jo's lap.

"You'll teach me everything?" Jess asks, leaning her head back to catch Jo's eyes.

"All that I can," Jo smiles as she leans down to kiss Jess' forehead. "And everything else we'll learn together." She can hear Jake snort up in the front seat but ignores him.

"Even how to shoot?" Jess' face is blank when she asks, and Jo can feel the tremble that runs through Jess' body.

Jo presses a chaste kiss to Jess' lips before pulling back to meet her eyes. "Fuck yes, sweetheart. We're gonna get that son of a bitch. Whatever it takes."


End file.
